The present disclosure relates to a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing sewing data generation program that generates sewing data to sew a pattern using an embroidery sewing machine, to a sewing data generation device and to a sewing method.
A sewing machine capable of embroidery sewing normally uses an embroidery frame that holds a sewing object, and performs embroidery sewing within a sewable area that is set inside the embroidery frame in accordance with a type of the embroidery frame. In related art, a sewing machine is known that divides an embroidery pattern larger than the sewable area into a plurality of partial patterns smaller than the sewable area, and stores sewing data corresponding to the plurality of partial patterns. The sewing machine sequentially sews the plurality of partial patterns in accordance with the sewing data, and thus sews the embroidery pattern larger than the sewable area. Every time one partial pattern of the plurality of partial patterns is sewn, a user changes a holding position of a work cloth, which is the sewing object, with respect to the embroidery frame. The above-described sewing machine includes an image capture portion, and before and after the holding position of the work cloth by the embroidery frame is changed, captures images of markers disposed on a surface of the work cloth. The sewing machine extracts a plurality of feature points from the images of the markers, and performs positioning between the plurality of partial patterns on the basis of each of the extracted plurality of feature points.
In an operation in which the above-described markers are arranged, in accordance with the already sewn partial pattern, at sewing positions of the other partial patterns, a specific layout of the partial pattern to be sewn next cannot be imaged.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing a sewing data generation program, a sewing data generation device and a sewing method that make it possible to image a specific layout of a partial pattern to be sewn next when an embroidery pattern larger than a sewable area is sewn by being divided into a plurality of patterns smaller than the sewable area.
Various embodiments herein provide a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing computer-readable instructions for sewing data generation that are executed by a processor provided in a sewing data generation device. When executed by the processor, the computer-readable instructions instruct the processor to perform processes. The processes include acquiring a pattern and dividing the acquired pattern into a first pattern and a second pattern. The second pattern includes an overlapping portion that partially overlaps with the first pattern. The processes further include generating sewing data to sew each of the first pattern and the second pattern on a sewing object and generating processing data to process, in full size, a processing pattern obtained by excluding the overlapping portion from the second pattern, on a sheet-like processing object different from the sewing object.
Various embodiments also provide a sewing data generation device including a processor and a memory. The memory stores computer-readable instructions. When executed by the processor, the computer-readable instructions instruct the processor to perform processes. The processes include acquiring a pattern and dividing the acquired pattern into a first pattern and a second pattern. The second pattern includes an overlapping portion that partially overlaps with the first pattern. The processes further include generating sewing data to sew each of the first pattern and the second pattern on a sewing object and generating processing data to process, in full size, a processing pattern obtained by excluding the overlapping portion from the second pattern, on a sheet-like processing object different from the sewing object.
Various embodiments also provide a sewing method including dividing a pattern into a first pattern and a second pattern. The method further includes generating sewing data to sew each of the first pattern and the second pattern on a sewing object and sewing the first pattern on the sewing object in accordance with the generated sewing data. The method further includes generating print data to print the second pattern in full size on a print medium different from the sewing object and printing the second pattern in full size on the print medium in accordance with the generated print data. The method further includes arranging the print medium on which the second pattern has been printed, on the sewing object on which the first pattern has been sewn and adjusting a layout of the second pattern with respect to the first pattern sewn on the sewing object. The method further includes acquiring image data by capturing an image of the sewing object and the print medium in a state in which the print medium is arranged on the sewing object and correcting the sewing data to sew the second pattern, on the basis of the acquired image data. The method further includes sewing the second pattern on the sewing object on which the first pattern has been sewn in accordance with the corrected sewing data.